Track Stars
Track Stars is a US VHS/DVD release featuring six eighth season episodes, four learning segments and two songs. The DVD was released in the UK and Arabic as Tales From The Tracks. The DVD was released in Finnish and Norwegian as Stories From the Rails. It was renamed Stories From the Tracks for the Danish release. It was released in Romanian as Stories by Rails. It was released under the title, Thomas and Friends - Volume 4 for Spanish audiences. Description US The Island of Sodor is always bustling with trainloads of work to be done, and keeping it all on track are the engine heroes! Meet our track stars --- Thomas, Emily, Percy and James, and join them on exciting journeys to great destinations! Can Thomas slow down? Will Emily deliver her passengers? Has Percy made a big mistake? Is anyone as bright as James? Find out as Sodor's track stars ride the rails to adventure! UK 2005 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This complimentary DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! 2006/2008 Join Thomas & Friends with this collection of adventures from the Island of Sodor. This DVD contains six great stories, all of which feature everybody's favourite Number 1 Blue Engine...Thomas! Finnish Thomas and his friends are back with new adventures from Sodor. On this DVD, you'll see when James gets a new coat, which makes him so proud that he forgets one of his jobs. Gordon gets a very important special: He is going to take Sodor's new mayor on a special trip ﻿round the Island. Come and look! Episodes UK/US/Rome # Thomas Gets it Right * # Emily's New Route ** # Percy's Big Mistake * # As Good as Gordon * # James Gets a New Coat * # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) Finland # Thomas, Emily and the Snow Plow # Thomas Does the Right Thing # Percy's Mistake # Emily's New Route # James' New Color # As Good as Gordon Denmark # Thomas Takes it Gently # Emily's New Route # Just as Good as Gordon # James Gets a Makeover # Percy's Big Mistake # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough Norway # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets Painted # As Good as Gordon Sweden #Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough #Thomas Makes It in the End #Percy's Big Mistake #Emily's New Route #James Gets a New Coat #As Good as Gordon Spanish # Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough # Thomas Gets It Right # Percy's Big Mistake # Emily's New Route # James Gets a New Coat # As Good as Gordon Learning Segments # Guess the Engine - James # Helping One Another # Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? # Truck Trouble Songs # Emily # Engine Rollcall Bonus Features US * James' Colors of Sodor * Thomas' Amaze-ing Adventure * Read along 'A Better View for Gordon and other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories' * Sodor Activity Depot DVD-Rom * Character Gallery * Hit Extras: ** Roary the Race Car "Roary Sees Red" (On The 2009 Lionsgate Re-release) ** Fraggle Rock: Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe Sing Along ** Toddworld: Shall We Dance? UK * Interactive Puzzle DVD Game Trivia * Percy was not on the prototype cover. * A complimentary copy of Tales from the Tracks, with a different cover and no bonus features, was given to anyone who attended the Thomas and Friends 60th anniversary party in Hatfield House in 2005 * On the Norwegian DVD, James Gets a New Coat is renamed "James Gets Painted". Goofs * In the fun and games menu, Percy's siderods are not moving. * In "James' Colors of Sodor" game, James mispronounces Farmer McColl as "Farmer McCool" and states that Wilbert is purple when he is actually blue. * The 2009 Lionsgate release doesn't list the episodes on the back cover and the disc is the same as the 2005/2006 release. * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * In the Lionsgate and Universal Home Entertainment Re-Release's After Going to DVD Menu on Hit Entertainment Auto Play, it takes you to Fun and games for unknown reasons. * In the Universal Home Entertainment Re-Release, When You Selection Menu, in the Character Gallery, The Video Plays. * In the 2014 re-release in the fun and games the DVD-ROM Depot and HiT Extras was removed for unknown reasons. Songs Used on US DVD Menus * Engine Roll Call (Instrumental, All Menus) * Surprises (Instrumental, Character Gallery) DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection US * Steam Engine Stories * Train Loads of Stories Arabic * Whistle Express Collection! Gallery File:TrackStarsVHS.jpg|VHS front cover File:TrackStarsspine.jpg|VHS spine File:TrackStarsDVDbackcover.jpg|2006 DVD back cover File:TrackStars2011.jpg|2011 release File:TrackStars2012DVD.jpg|2012 release File:TrackStars2014DVD.png|2014 Release TrackStarsWallpaper1.PNG TrackStarsWallpaper2.PNG TrackStarsWallpaper3.PNG File:TalesFromtheTracks(UK)60thAnniversary.jpg|2005 UK cover File:TalesFromtheTracks.PNG|2006 UK release File:TalesfromtheTracks2006UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2006 UK spine File:TalesfromtheTracksUKbackcover.jpg|2006 UK back cover File:TalesfromtheTracks2006UKDVDInnerSleeve.jpg|2006 UK inner sleeve File:TalesfromtheTracks2006UKDVDDisc.jpg|2006 UK disc File:TalesfromtheTracks2008UKDVDcover.jpg|2008 UK release File:TalesfromtheTracks2008UKbackcover.jpg|2008 UK back cover File:TalesFromtheRails(FinnishDVD).png|Finnish DVD File:StoriesFromtheTracks(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:TalesFromtheTracks(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TalesFromtheTracks(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:StoriesFromTheTracksSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:StoriesFromTheTracksSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:StoriesbytheRailRomanianDVD.jpeg|Romanian DVD File:ThomasandFriendsVolume4(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:TrackStarstitlecard.png|Title card File:TrackStarsMenu1.png|Main menu File:TrackStarsMenu2.png|Episode selection File:TrackStarsMenu3.png File:TrackStarsMenu4.png File:TrackStarsMenu5.png|Fun and Games menu TrackStars2014FunandGames2.PNG|2014 Fun and Games Menu File:TrackStarsMenu15.png TrackStars2014FunandGames1.PNG File:TrackStarsMenu6.png|James' Colors of Sodor File:TrackStarsMenu7.png|A Better View for Gordon read-along File:TrackStarsMenu8.png|Thomas' A-Maze-Ing Adventure File:TrackStarsMenu9.png File:TrackStarsMenu10.png|Character gallery File:TrackStarsMenu11.png|Songs and more menu File:TrackStarsMenu12.png File:TrackStarsMenu13.png File:TrackStarsMenu14.png|Language selection File:TalesfromtheTracksUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu1.png|2006 UK DVD Menu File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu2.png|2006 UK Episode selection File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu3.png File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu4.png|2006 UK Subtitles menu File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)DVDmenu5.png|Interactive Puzzle DVD game Season8Opening5.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening Season8Opening6.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening Season8Opening7.png|2008 DVD Menu Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu1.png|2008 UK DVD menu File:ChickensToSchool16.png|2008 Episode Selection Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu2.png|2008 UK Episode selection File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu3.png File:JamesGoesTooFar61.png|2008 Game Selection Opening File:HenryAndTheWishingTree5.png|2008 Subtitles Selection Opening File:TalesfromtheTracks(UK)2008DVDmenu4.png|2008 UK Subtitles menu TrackStarsMenu16.PNG TrackStarsMenu29.PNG TrackStarsMenu31.PNG TrackStarsMenu15.PNG TrackStarsMenu26.PNG TrackStarsMenu24.PNG TrackStarsMenu23.PNG TrackStarsMenu18.PNG TrackStarsMenu17.PNG TrackStarsMenu30.PNG TrackStarsMenu19.PNG TrackStarsMenu32.PNG TrackStarsMenu27.PNG TrackStarsMenu33.PNG TrackStarsMenu20.PNG TrackStarsMenu22.PNG TrackStarsMenu28.PNG TrackStarsMenu34.PNG TrackStarsMenu25.PNG TrackStarsMenu21.PNG TrackStarsMenu35.PNG Trailer Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Arabic DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Romanian DVDs Category:Spanish DVD releases